Johnny Sonata
Overview }} He is located inside the Golden Giza Casino. If you enter the west entrance, he is immediately to your left. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Johnny Sonata is an Unlockable Contact. Johnny Sonata can be unlocked by obtaining the Obsessed Badge and be between levels 35 and 39. New Contact(s) * None Prior to Unlocking Obsessed Badge not obtained You ain't got the glizt, kid. How do I know you got what it takes to really stick to your guns? Ok, I'll admit it, you're showing me some moxie. Bring your badge total up to fifty, and we'll talk. Threat Level too low Basse says you're okay, but I think yer gonna need a little more oomph to do what I need ta get done. Come back when you got a Threat Level a' 35 and then, I can talk to ya. Contact Unlocked With * Obsessed Information Smooth-singing owner of the Golden Giza He's the top of the heap, the big cheese, the man himself: Johnny Sonata. Everyone knows who Johnny Sonata is. He sung his way up in the world with his golden voice and charming smile. While he still releases platinum-selling albums every year, he spends much of his time running his casino, the Golden Giza. Johnny is an extremely powerful man, and there are many rumors that say he's tied both to the Family and to Arachnos. Initial Contact Basse tells me you're a good kid, , and I trust his judgement. So, if he says you're all right, you're all right by me. And there's a couple of things I need someone I can trust to do for me. No More Missions We're done, . I got no problem with ya, and you should know it ain't worth it to have a problem with me. You got paid, and now that's it's all over, I think I came out better than I coulda' hoped! Store Johnny sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 35 Natural/Magic Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 35 Magic Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Magic Single-Origin Enhancements Story Arc A signed glossy of Johnny Sonata This signed glossy photo of Johnny Sonata holds memories of the time you worked for Johnny himself. It was an escapade you remember as Devil May Care -or- I left My Soul in St. Martial Basse had set you up with a meeting with the big man himself, Johnny Sonata. As it turns out, Johnny had a big job for you, something important he needed done. The first part was to steal a strange document from Arachnos. Johnny claimed it was his, and it did have his signature on it. It was also written in bizarre legalese that glowed faintly and was warm to the touch. Johnny was having trouble deciphering the contract you gave him, saying it was 'all written in mumbo-jumbo.' So he sent you to grab an expert in mumbo-jumbo, a Circle of Thorns librarian. Unfortunately, the Librarian didn't know much about it, but did mention a specialist he knew of, a traitor to the Circle called Akarist. Apparently, Akarist had betrayed the Circle, and was now working with the vigilantes of Paragon City as a consultant on the strange and the supernatural. Johnny found out that Akarist was in a strange other-dimensional world the heroes were exploring, but that wasn't enough to discourage him. A bribe to an Arachnos portal technician later, you were in another world, and brought Akarist back. Akarist got right to work, but had some very disturbing things to say about the nature of the document Johnny was so interested in. Before Akarist escaped back to Paragon City, he told Johnny what he wanted to learn. Acting on this, Johnny sent you to capture the Wailer Lord, the ruler of all the Wailer demons. Hardcase pointed you in the right direction, and you delivered the wailing beast to Johnny and a group of Fortunata interrogators he had on loan for the week. With the end in sight, and the location of the mysterious thing Johnny was looking for known, all that was left was to find a way to get to it. Johnny had some Mu Mystics start a ritual to find the last bit of information he needed, but a wave of Wailers overcame them. You recovered all of the Mystics and let the ritual complete. Johnny finally told you what this was all about. Years ago, he had sold his soul to a demon for his singing career, and now the time was up. The wailers were the agents of the demon, and had been trying to get him for years, but he'd had St. Martial constructed to divert them or hold them back. Now, he wanted his soul back, and with your help had located it. Johnny's soul was inside a personal hell where he could not go himself, so you went in his place. But when you found Johnny's soul, it didn't want to go back, and fought until you had to destroy it. Curiously, Johnny seemed to be happy with the outcome. Without a soul, he'd never face the bad end of his deal, and any remaining moral qualms were washed away. He thanked you, but then dismissed you like you were a common thug. One of his secretaries gave you a signed glossy of Johnny Sonata on the way out. The funny thing is, the image of Johnny in the photo seems to have aged dramatically. Johnny may be too well connected to take on now, but you can be pretty sure that when it all catches up to him, it won't be pretty. Briefing Okay, kid, here's the deal. I'm Johnny Sonata, and I need something done. If you really are as good as Basse says you are, then you should be able to do it. There's gonna be a couple steps to this, so if you're in, you're in for the long haul. Before you say yes, I'll tell you how it's gonna start to see if you got the mettle. First thing I need is I need you to steal something of mine Arachnos got a hold of, and cover it up. Can you handle that? Mission acceptance I knew you had it. What I'm looking for is really simple. A piece of paper, an old contract with my signature on it. That rag's been worth a lot to me over the years, and I haven't minded it in Mr. Recluse's hands. But now, I need it back, and I don't want to bother him by asking, if you catch my drift. So I want you to get it for me, kid. Oh, and blow up some of their other files while you're at it, and take out any guards around them. You always want to leave 'em guessing. Unnecessary solicitation Remember kid, get the contract and blow up the rest of the files and their guards. That's how you do it when you're in the big leagues. Enemies You found Johnny's Contract. Notable NPCs * Arachnos File Boxes x 3 (Object) Debriefing Hey, kid, you got just what I wanted just the way I wanted it. See, Mr. Recluse, part of our deal was that he'd keep hold on this little piece of paper for me. Keep it safe, you know? Well, I'm tired of playing it safe. That's part of why I like you. You're dangerous. You're a risk-taker. I like it. Well, now it's time for Johnny Sonata to stop acting so safe all the time. It's time for Johnny Sonata to take back what's his! And kid, I'm gonna need a lot of help to get it. I like you, kid. You're a go-getter. I like that kind of drive. Check out my latest Enhancements. Hey, you want to talk to me, you talk to me. Any time you like. Briefing Those Circle of Thorns guys, they're jerks, the lot of them. Some kinda ghost-guys stealing people's bodies and driving 'em around like cars. It ain't right, I tell ya. Jerks, I says, the lot of 'em. But they're jerks who sometimes know something, and that's why I need your help on this. See, you got me that contract, and I'm thankful to you for it. But the whole thing, it's all in mumbo-jumbo. Those Circle guys, they got mumbo-jumbo down pat. So, what I want you to do is get hold of one of those guys, and make him look at this thing. Mission acceptance This one should be easy. There's this Circle guy who's a bookworm, 'Librarian Engrat' or something. Well, I want you to take him by the scruff of his neck, and have him tell you what I need to decipher this contract. Knock him around some, first, so he knows we mean business. You take a copy of the Contract to show Engrat. Unnecessary solicitation Show that Circle guy a copy of that contract, and tell me what he tells you about it. Enemies Notable NPCs * Librarian Engrat (Boss) Debriefing That's all he had? Go talk to some other guy 'cause I ain't got nothing? What did I tell ya? Jerks, the lot of them! Still, that name, Akarist. I've heard it before. That could be something. Briefing So I looked into this guy Akarist. Turns out he's some kind of Circle guy who turned on 'em and went over to the heroes. Now, the vigilantes over in Paragon City use him as a consultant on all kinds of weird things 'cause he knows about it all. Sounds like just the kind of guy I want looking at this contract of mine. So here's the deal: Right now the heroes have this guy in some kind of weird other dimension or somethin' like that. I want him back here. So I gotta send someone to get him. And I want that someone to be you. Mission acceptance Now, I got contacts and I got contacts. So I know about this guy, name of Grant Naylor. He's a good kid, and they got him out in Nerva working on one of those Circle portals. Trying to make it work for us. He'll send you where you need to go, and bring you back when you're done. Just give him a couple of tickets on the house. You take front row tickets to Johnny Sonata's show for Grant Naylor. Unnecessary solicitation Naylor will send you where you need to go. Talk to him, he's a good kid. Unnecessary solicitation I don't care if it's weird out there, kid! I need that Akarist guy, and I'm counting on you to get him for me. You're a real star, kid, a real class act. You need the best Enhancements to keep up with the kind of action you'll see. Enemies Notable NPCs * Akarist (Captive, must escort to entrance) * Longbow Officer (Boss) (Guarding Akarist) !" Upon 'rescue': "I can smell the stench of a demonic contract on you." "I must assume my services as an expert in that field are demanded?" "Well, let's get moving before the Rularuu attack again." If lost: "And here I am left to my own devices." "There are few things as depressing as an incompetant kidnapping." If refound: "Very well, let's continue this." Upon reaching entrance: "Well, let's see where this leads me."}} Debriefing That Akarist guy, what a piece of work. So he gets here and he just sits down and starts going over that contract. No complaints, no nothing! What a professional, huh? Just like you, kid. A real pro, all the way. He said he'd have something for me soon. I shoulda had someone nab him years ago! Hey, when he's done, I'm gonna want you in on this. Johnny Sonata don't forget the people who've helped him, kid. Briefing Those Circle guys are jerks, I tell you, every last one of 'em! Even that Akarist guy. Oh, he went over that contract, and he told me what he found, sure. Then a whole pack of heroes busted him out! People today got no loyalty, kid. Anyway, I know what to do next. It's gotta be about these Wailer guys. Akarist, he said that they would know how to stop all of this. So I need you to find one of their leaders. Talk to Hardcase. He'll know. That's what I pay him for. Mission acceptance Ask him where the biggest bunch of those screaming demons is holed up. Akarist said you'd find some kind of king of the things there. And once Hardcase tells you where to go, then bring that thing back. I pulled some strings and got some Fortunatas comin' in to work their charms on it. Unnecessary solicitation Hardcase is the one you want to talk to. Don't keep me waiting, kid. Unnecessary solicitation Hardcase told you where to go, right? Then what are you talking to me for? Go on, kid, get to it! Enemies Notable NPCs * Wailer Lord (Elite Boss) Debriefing That Wailer big-shot's gonna have something to cry about when those Fortunatas are done with him. And then I'll know where to find what I'm looking for. And it's all thanks to you, kid. Briefing That wailer thing, it talked all right. Now I know where to find what I'm lookin' for, but I still gotta find a way to get there. So, I talked to some people, and came up with a plan. Now, I got me some a' them Mu mystic types on loan from that Mu'Drakhan guy. They may be all about 'denying the mortal' and all that, but you show the right guy a good time, and you can get what ya want. They're working on a ritual now, something to find what belongs to me and what I've wanted back all these years. But more of those wailer things are coming, and they're gonna try to stop my mystic boys. And that's where you come in. Mission acceptance I knew I could count on you, kid. So, here's what you have to do. I got those Mu Mystics using the two obelisks outside the Giza like a pair of rabbit-ear antennae. Now, if those wailers over-run things, that's where I'll need you to swing into action. I want you to be waiting in the truck, so you can jump in if trouble comes up. Get those Mystics back on station so they can finish this thing. This is one step away from the end, kid. We're almost there. Unnecessary solicitation I knew there was gonna be trouble. It's on you, kid. You gotta get them mystics back to the obelisk-thing so they can finish. Enemies Notable NPCs * Mu Mystic (Captive, must escort to obelisks) x 4 * Wailer King (Boss) (Guarding Mu Mystic) x 4 ! I cannot aid you, but you must succeed!" Wailer: "Dieeeeeee!" Wailer King: "We will stop yoooouuuuu!" Upon rescue: "I'm sorry, . My power is all but spent." If lost: " ! You are gone from my sight!" If refound: "Your skill is to be commended. Now let us get to the Obelisk." Upon reaching obelisk: "Now, to finish my part of this ritual!" :Mu Mystic 2: Before combat: Mu Mystic: "You will soon find that capturing me was a poor choice." Wailer: "Sonata will faiiiiiiiil!" Combat start: Mu Mystic: "My foresight was correct!" Wailer: "Destrooooooooy!" Wailer King: "Yoooouuuuu wiiiiiiill dieeeeeee!" Upon rescue: "I have to concentrate purely upon the ritual. Lead me to the second obelisk, so that I can do what I must." If lost: " , I need you to lead me. I can't maintain focus much longer." If refound: "That was closer than I can spare the effort to consider." "Get me to that obelisk!" Upon reaching obelisk: "I must hold out for just a few more minutes..." :Mu Mystic 3: Before combat: Mu Mystic: "Oppose me and you will perish at the hands of ." Wailer: "Nooooo! You will dieeee!" Combat start: Mu Mystic: "You wailers were fools to impede my way." Wailer: "Rend apaaaaaaart!" Wailer King: "We will stop yoooouuuuu!" Upon rescue: "I must reserve my power for the ritual. Lead me to the obelisk so that I may complete my part." If lost: " , I need you to guide me." If refound: "Temporary for me, fatal for those who sought to hinder the ritual." Upon reaching obelisk: "Now to add my powers to those of the others." :Mu Mystic 4: Before combat: Mu Mystic: "I can't die now! I still haven't visited Jezebel Jones!" Wailer: "Deaaaath! Deaaaath!" Combat start: Mu Mystic: "Get me out of here!" Wailer: "Kiiiiiiiill!" Wailer King: "We will stop yoooouuuuu!" Upon rescue: "Thanks, man." "I know we're supposed to be all about abandonment of the flesh and that," "but I am not ready to abandon my flesh right now, if you know what I mean." If lost: " , where did you go?" "I always get lost in new towns." If refound: "If we get this finished soon, I can get done in time to catch some shows. Sweet!" Upon reaching obelisk: "All right, all right. Let's finish this."}} Debriefing So, that's where he hid it. That son of a... Hey, kid, you did great! I was just looking over the report from those Mu-guys. They told me where to find what I've been looking for. It's something I sold a long time ago, something I been wanting back for a long time. And I'm gonna need your help to get back what's mine, kid. I need to get back what's mine. Okay, kid, it's time you learned what this was all about, if you didn't know already. You need to know for this last bit of it. You see, a long time ago I was just another crooner trying to make a buck. I did okay at first. Then things got bad, and then they got worse, and then I was driving a bus and dating a waitress and I realized I was never gonna be big. Everybody knows the story about how some big-wig hears me singing on that bus, right? Well, that all happened because I made a deal. Those Circle guys, everyone thought they were just some whack-job hippie thing back then. Well, I went to a meeting. They told me they could change my fortunes. They showed me... things. And I did it. I gave them that cute little waitress and they set me up with some kind of thing. A demon. It offered me all I ever wanted, and I sold my soul for fame and youth and looks, and I never looked back. But now, my time's past up. And I don't want to pay my end of the deal. I want you to get my my soul back, . You're the only one I can trust to do it. Mission acceptance in his own personal hell}}]] I done everything to keep the demons back. I hired the best mystic mumbo-jumbo men in the world to make this place a fortress against them, but they're getting closer every day. They'll break through soon, and I don't want that to happen. Recluse wanted to keep my contract to keep a hold over me, so I had you get it back. That told me that if I got my soul back through some other means, the contract's null and void. The Wailer Lord, he 'fessed up where my soul is, and that ritual told me how to get someone there. Only I can't go myself, cause, get this, it's inside me. My own personal hell, right inside me. The ritual set it up so that I can send ya there. I just gotta concentrate on a door, and you just gotta walk through it. Get my soul out of there, . This is my only chance. Unnecessary solicitation Keep lookin'. I know it's still there, somewhere. Enemies Notable NPCs * Johnny Sonata's Soul Debriefing So when ya left, that Wailer Lord started talkin' again. He said that even if I got my soul, the wailers would still come, cause they're after my life. But the joke's on them. 'Cause the moment I felt my soul die, I stopped caring. It's kinda like I'm free. Now that it's gone, I don't miss it. No guilt, no regret, no loyalty, nothin'. I feel kinda hollow, I guess, but pretty soon I don't think I'll even remember what that means. Now, you know a lot about me I really don't care for you to know, but you were useful, so I won't have ya killed. Hey, I should thank ya', I guess, but it looks like gratitude don't mean much to me now, either. Get out a' here, kid. Ya bother me. Missions Johnny Sonata has no normal missions outside of his Story Arc. Category:Unlockable Contacts External Links *